Leader
English Etymology Pronunciation * , * *: Noun # Any person or thing that leads or conducts; a guide; a conductor. # One who goes first. #: Follow the '''leader'.'' # One having authority to direct; a chief; a commander. #: We elected her team '''leader'.'' # One who leads a political party or group of elected party members, as [[w:Leader of the House of Commons|'Leader' of the House of Commons]] or [[w:Senate Majority Leader|Senate Majority Leader]] # A person or thing that leads in a certain field in terms of excellence, success, etc. #: The company is the '''leader' in home remodeling in the county.'' # A performer who leads a band or choir in music; also, in an orchestra, the principal violinist; the one who plays at the head of the first violins; a conductor. # The dominant animal in a pack of animals, such as wolves or lions. # An animal placed in advance of others, especially on a team; one of the forward pair of horses. # A fast-growing terminal shoot of a woody plant. # A pipe for conducting rain water from a roof to a cistern or to the ground; a conductor. # The first, or the principal, editorial article in a newspaper; a leading or main editorial article; a lead story. # A section of line between the main fly line and the snell, to which the snell of a fly hook is attached. # A piece of blank tape or film at the beginning or end of a reel to allow the material to the threaded onto something, as a reel of film onto a projector. # A loss leader or a popular product sold at a normal price. # A type having a dot or short row of dots upon its face. # A row of dots, periods, or hyphens, used in tables of contents, etc., to lead the eye across a space to the right word or number. # A net for leading fish into a pound, weir, etc. # A branch or small vein, not important in itself, but indicating the proximity of a better one. # A block of hard wood pierced with suitable holes for leading ropes in their proper places. # The drive wheel in any kind of machinery. Quotations Synonyms * chief, chieftain, commander * driver, drive wheel Derived terms * group leader * pack leader * leaderboard * leaderette * leaderless * leadership Translations * Arabic: (qaa'id) , (za3iim) * Bosnian: * Chinese: *: Mandarin: , , , , , * Dutch: , , , * Finnish: * French: , * German: , , , , , , * Hebrew: , * Hungarian: ; , ; , * Ido: * Italian: , * Japanese: 指導者 (しどうしゃ, shidōsha), , * Korean: 지도자 (jidoja) * Kurdish: * Latin: dūx , ductor , ductrix * Navajo: * Norwegian: , * Persian: * Polish: * Portuguese: * Romanian: * Russian: , , * Scottish Gaelic: * Serbian: *: Cyrillic: *: Roman: vođa * Spanish: , * Swahili: * Swedish: * Finnish: * Finnish: * Russian: See also * president * king/queen * monarch * emperor/empress * baron/baroness * duke/duchess * governor * mayor * sergeant * general * conductor * follower Anagrams * * dealer * redeal ---- French Etymology leader Pronunciation * Noun # Leader. Anagrams * * dealer ---- Italian Etymology Noun leader # leader (chief; one in front) Anagrams * * lederà Category:Italian nouns ang:leader zh-min-nan:leader de:leader et:leader el:leader fa:leader fr:leader ko:leader io:leader id:leader it:leader kn:leader kk:leader sw:leader ku:leader lo:leader hu:leader ml:leader ja:leader no:leader pl:leader pt:leader ru:leader simple:leader fi:leader sv:leader ta:leader te:leader tr:leader vi:leader zh:leader